Leg Admoration
by Inaccurate History
Summary: Misaki was a plain boy at first glance, but if you look closely he was incredible. At least, Usagi thinks so. One day pondering this, he tells Miskai just one of his aspects that is amazing. - First Junjou Romantica story. Probably werid but whatever. ONESHOT, Slight sexual themes, leg fetish (of some sorts) -


**Warning: Slight sexual themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. If I did, everyone would have leg fetishes.**

There was nothing too special about the brown-haired boy that Usagi could point out right away. If you considered his green eyes to be a treasure, other than that there was nothing. But if you look closely, you could find hidden little treasures that Usagi won't deny, they make Misaki look undeniably desirable. Even though he was in fact male, Misaki's constant reminders about how manly he was would never let Usagi forget, Misaki did have a rather feminine physique.

His top lip was barely visible, but his bottom lip stuck out so much that it made him look like he was always pouting. His long lashes that made his eyes pop. Misaki's soft brown hair that framed his face very, very nicely. His hair made his face look elongated, but in reality he had a cherubic face. The one thing though that made Usagi go wild though, was Misaki's legs. They were heavenly. The little gap in between his legs, the way his knees curved inward (even though Misaki unconsciously spread his legs apart to make his stance more 'manly'), and his slightly toned calves. His thighs had just the right amount of fat on them.

Just thinking about them made Usagi hot. If you looked closely, Misaki always had a tendency to move his legs more than any part of his body. It was like he was trying to entice him! It frustrated Usagi to beyond belief. Maybe he would get some stockings to frame his lovers legs. Usagi licked his lips at the thought.

"Eh, Usagi. You have that look on your face again." Misaki was bent over and had an irritated look on his face. Usagi noted the blush on his face, probably from being so close to him.

"What look?" He muttered. He then flicked his lit cigarette into the half full ashtray. He would need to empty it soon. *He just had to make sure his cigarette was out, or it would be a repeat of last time. And he did not want to deal with a fire in his trashcan again.

"You're thinking of perverted thought again, aren't you? I swear you can't go one day without doing, saying, or thinking of something like that. You pervert!" Misaki crossed his arms in frustration. He was making that pouty face again. Usagi smirked.

"Only about my Misaki." Said male's face turned red and he took a sharp breath. ' _Here it comes.'_

"You're so embarrassing!" A finger was pointing accusingly at Usagi, "You perverted old man! You act like a child all the time! Just what the hell were you thinking!"

Rilling Misaki up was a fun thing to do. "I was thinking of how incredible my Misaki is." Usagi smiled. Misaki's face was that of disbelief, his face turning redder by the minute. He was rendered speechless. Usagi also thought this was odd. Usually, Misaki would just deny and yell. The brunette looked sideways and started playing with the bottom of his shirt. He then muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Usagi inquired.

"You really think I'm...I'm increible?" Misaki stuttered. Usagi got up and quickly put his arms around the boy's small frame. This time he gave no struggle. Instead he leaned into the caring touch.

"How could I not?"

"A-ah. What's s-so incredible about m-me?"

"For starters, you have delicious legs."

"I KNEW you were a pervert!" Usagi was pushed, "Here I was thinking you liked my personality! No! You like my legs, _legs_ , of all things! I'll tell the whole world you have a stupid leg fetish, old man!"

He started to pace back and forth waving his hands in the air.

"And - What did you say?!"

"You seduce me so."

"HUH?!"

Usagi pounced on Misaki's lips. Tongues intertwining in a dance that was only meant for eachother.

"What the hell-"

"I'm out of Misaki."

"Oh, HELL no!"

 **Umm….SO, yeah. Kinda like the idea of Usagi liking Misaki's legs a little too much.**

 ***I lived with a bunch a smokers (still do). This has happened** _ **way**_ **too much. Good thing it was only a trashcan that caught on fire. I'd like to think something like happened with these two.**


End file.
